LSF Revan Prompt: Naked in the Hallways
by GrimRabbit
Summary: This is my own version of the classic: two angsty lovers and one of them is naked.  It's either the Exile or Revan around Atton or Carth, and it's usually because they got drunk and played strip poker.  Enjoy.


[A/N: Lots of people have a story about a female Exile or a female Revan running naked through the hallways of the Ebon Hawk, embarrassed and making vague promises of vengeance, smacking into Atton or Carth and having a moment. My version may be a touch different.

I headed to the fresher. No, make that ran. Yes, I ran, with Force Speed, to the fresher. I made a mental note to beat Juhani later, to teach her a thing or two about mines. She was a wee little Jedi, so incredibly inexperienced. It was the only excuse I could come up with for why she may have stepped on that land mine. I, of course, had pushed her out of the way and gotten a large amount of goop on my clothes.

Which then started to burn. With due haste, I dropped them into a pile and jumped in the shower, trying to get the acid off of me as soon as possible. When I was freshly scrubbed, I glanced towards the pile of clothes. If you could still call them that. All that remained was a pile of smoking scraps of cloth.

"MISSION!" I yelled. She had been out with Juhani and myself, ushered me to the shower. She was even thoughtful enough to leave a medpack for me to heal the rest of the burns with.

"Yes, ma'am?" her voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sweetheart, can you get me some clothes, please. Mine are all smoldering." It was the only thing she forgot to get me. I heard her shift in the hallway.

"Do I look like your maid?" she asked, coy. My eyes narrowed at the closed door.

"Mission, this is not funny. Seriously, go get me some clothes. I'll let you drink some beer," I offered. It was the one thing we adults got to do that she felt left out of. Well, one of the things. She was quiet for a bit.

"No, you're right. It's not funny. It's as not funny as you avoiding talking to everyone ever since you learned you were REVAN. I suddenly feel like hiding every last scrap of clothing you own. Oh, wait, I already did. Never mind," she said, with something grown up and smug in her voice. Still, did she honestly mean for me to go on a clothes scavenger hunt in a towel?

"Mission, you don't want me angry at you," I said, calm. She made a frustrated noise, and I could feel her anger bleeding from the other side of the door.

"Maybe I do! What are you going to do about it, massacre me? Destroy my home planet? Do it then!" she cried, and I could hear her feet beating down the hallway as she ran off. I let out a tired sigh. She had a right to be angry; she had a right to be afraid; and, she had a right to test me. Everyone in the galaxy did, which didn't preclude it from getting old after a while.

I stood there for a moment, allowed myself to be sad, to mourn the changing relationships. Then I gathered by anger back around me, double knotted a towel around my body, and set out to find a singular set of clothes. The towel left little to the imagination, showing a long, clean line of skin from armpit to ankle. I'm not normally a self conscious person, but even I, under present circumstances, can show caution. I avoided the main area, headed to the female bunks first. None of my clothes were in sight, and all the other clothes trunks were bolted shut. I began to suspect collaboration.

I headed around the other way, towards the male bunks. Halfway there I found Canderous, leaning against a wall, smug smile in place. I raised one eyebrow, glared. "You got a problem?" I asked, full of threat. He smiled wider.

"Hell no. Is this a treat for something the crew did right? If I say, yes, I have a problem, can we wrestle?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Corny jokes will get you nowhere, Ordo."

"Sorry, Rev, it was just too easy to pass up."

"Do you by any chance know where soon-to-be-dead Twi'lek hid my clothes?" I asked. He shook his head, still grinning. "Would you tell me if you did?" He shook his head again. "Then, I suppose it's fair to assume that you won't let me borrow some of yours?"

"Yeah, it would be fair to assume that."

"I thought so. Remind me to beat you later." I started off, waited just a moment for him to draw a breath, and answered the question before he asked. "NO, not naked! Pervert." I shook my head, put Canderous out of my mind, which was hard because I as pretty sure he was staring at my backside. Zalbar caught me at the door to the common area. He growled out a question, but I ignored it completely. Kept walking.

I made it to the men's bunks without any more interruptions, walked in like I owned the place, locked the door behind me in case Canderous was following. And promptly wished I hadn't. I could trade words near naked with Canderous all day, but sight one of Carth shrugging into a shirt after his own shower brought color to my face. I thought briefly about leaving before he saw me, but… damn it, I was not a coward. "Hey," I started. He turned. First shock filled his face, his jaw dropped, then confusion, then I watched him remember who and what I was, and the guards slid into place. "Mission stole my clothes and hid them about the ship. Can I borrow a shirt?"

A ghost of a smile lit his lips. "Can I watch you put it on?" he asked without thinking. I smiled and it was sad.

"That would be up to you, Captain Onasi," I said softly. He looked away, blushing.

"I'm sorry, that was cruel. I shouldn't tease," he said. I nodded, even if he couldn't see it.

"It's okay, habit is habit." He looked up at me, eyes serious, vulnerable.

"Revan, we…need to talk," he began. I gave him a crooked grin, thinking if he could tease me, I could tease him.

"Can I get dressed first? Or is this the kind of talking where you don't need me dressed?" I asked. He blushed scarlet.

"Evil woman," he said softly.

"That _is_ the problem, isn't it?" I asked, and he had to blink to keep up with the change in topic. "That I am evil." He shook his head.

"You're not evil. You've shown that. You've shown you can be more, that you don't have to be Revan." I shook my head.

"I will not run from who I am, Onasi. Can't. I can't be normal, can't pretend I didn't do what I did."

"But that's just it. You don't have to. I'm not saying you shouldn't work to undo the harm; I'm just saying that you don't have to add to it. You don't have to go back to the dark side. You have other options."

"My options are dying or killing," I said, honest. Maybe I could do both, kill then be killed. He stalked towards me.

"Let me give you another option," he said, voice rough, then he kissed me. It was a really nice kiss, forceful, desperate, made better by the fact that he was just in a shirt and jeans and I really wasn't wearing much. His hand had moved to the small of my back and it was flush against the skin. He pulled back a little, I blinked. Well, maybe I did have more options.

"Does that mean I can have your shirt?" I asked. He began laughing, turned to grab one. "No, no, this one," I said, grabbing the front of his shirt and tackling him to his bunk. He continued to laugh as I pulled it off of him, slipped it over my head. I left him with the towel and headed off to find Mission in my much less revealing trophy.

"Nice shirt," Canderous said.

"Yeah, I had to wrestle him for it." I left Canderous laughing as I caught a glimpse of blue up ahead and ran after it.


End file.
